


thin red line

by skullmoss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kallura Week 2018, Pining, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullmoss/pseuds/skullmoss
Summary: He's drawn to her, but all he's ever known is how to pull away.





	thin red line

**Author's Note:**

> one of my "stream of consciousness" drabbles. 
> 
> inspired by a prompt for Kallura week (2018).

He’s drawn to her.

He can’t think of why, only that he _is_ and that she’s _there_ , that she had always meant to be there even when the space around him grew dark and alone, a glowing hand that reaches for him through that very darkness he knows well.

Empty cabins, of parents gone, of your only friend disappearing into the inky blackness of space: everything he’s ever known is that he will be alone, even when surrounded by a team. He waits for the moment everyone pulls away from him; everyone leaves him as everyone has done so before.

And she had done just that, or so he feared. He could still feel their hands entwined, warm through their spacesuits, holding tight as they drifted through the dark skies he’s grown familiar with as she stares at him as one would a stranger. _Galra_ was a word that’s destroyed homes. _Galra_ is the world that had orphaned her. _Galra_ was what ran through his blood and severed ties with someone new and shining and warm and _there_.

So he thought, and for the first time in his life he tried to fix that severed connection that had been spun so thin between them. But like him, she had pulled away, until she didn’t, cool gaze warming over into a look that asked him to forgive her. Distant body growing close once more as she pulled him in for a hug, flush and warm and unexpected so that all he could do was carefully hold her back, afraid she’ll pull away again.

But it feels like he’s known her for a lifetime. Many lifetimes. Many realities and forms; different shapes and different colours. Where black had felt natural and pink had been dresses and not the markings angled sharp under her eyes.

And then he’s the one that pulls away. Black does not feel right. His anxieties build and he pushes her out of his mind even as she comes together as a team. Shiro had been gone, another lost to the _Galra_ , and he could feel himself pulling back into what he used to do. Shutting everyone out, losing focus, growing easily frustrated. Going back to the beginning even when he _has to lead_.

Then Shiro returns but he still feels he’s back to square one. Alone and distant, leaning on the weight of someone who keeps leaving him, falling back into his black shadow and hoping, _hoping_ he disappears beneath it. And it’s then she reaches for him as he tugs the hood of the Blade back from his head. She stands at the corner of his mind, now standing before him.

He wants no lecture but she has none to give him. Just a small plea, quietly reaching towards him, to try to pull him out from beneath Shiro’s shadow. Voltron needs him, _they_ need him. And the string that pulls them towards each other slackens as she walks past him, trailing behind her as a thin red line.

He looks down at it, wants to cross it, but instead he just stands there, closing his eyes, walking in the direction opposite as the moment sinks deeper and deeper into the past.

He’s drawn to her, but their paths are different.


End file.
